1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light source driver, and more particularly, to a light source driver capable of occupying a reduced and/or minimized area of an integrated circuit (IC), a method of driving the same, and devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light source drivers supply voltage to each of a plurality of light source channels. To minimize power consumption due to a characteristic difference between light sources, light source drivers need to actively adjust voltage applied to each of multiple light source channels.